Motor sports enthusiasts and participants in motor racing often have interest in knowing the power output of an engine that operates the motor vehicle. To achieve higher performance, modifications to the motor vehicle and particularly to engines can be made. These modifications include using high performance spark plugs, spark plug wires, superchargers, and with computerized engines replacement computer modules that are “tuned” to enhance performance or that allow “tuning” to the operating characteristics of the particular engine of interest.
There are various mechanisms for determining power output of an engine. A chassis dynameter involves a static test of the motor vehicle. The motor vehicle is secured with ties to restrain the motor vehicle from moving and the drive wheels are positioned on rollers. As the engine operates across its RPM (revolutions per minute) range, monitoring equipment measures the loading on the rollers and determines the power output of the engine. This type of test provides a reasonable estimate of the power output under loading. Another test device requires removal of the engine from the motor vehicle and mounting to a test frame. The engine is operated and measurements taken to evaluate performance across the RPM range.
While these tests provide a basis for evaluating engine performance and particularly for evaluating the effect of changes to the engine on performance, there are limitations for these tests. Particularly, the tests are static—that is, the motor vehicle is not experiencing real time operating stresses and loads incurred during a road race or vehicle movement. Other mechanical components of the motor vehicle affect engine performance. For example, tire conditions, such as tread, temperature, and air pressure, can affect engine performance. Monitoring the performance of an engine can provide an indication of tire slippage during racing and thus an indication of need to pit and change tires. However, apparatus for the real-time testing of engine performance during motor vehicle moving operation has not been satisfactory for other than professional or serious enthusiasts due to costs and installation needs.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved apparatus and method for real-time measuring and reporting of torque and power of motor vehicles. It is to such that the present invention is directed.